gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
What materials are necessary? Character Sheet THE CHARACTER SHEET DOWNLOAD LINK WILL BE PLACED HERE Dice The following dice are needed, as of right now: d10, d20. Oddly enough, this game uses a combination of D20 and the D10 systems. Tokens While not necessary, they're a great help! System We use a mixture of two systems: D20, and D10. We use the D20 for skill checks, stat checks, and other related situations. For weapons and damage, we use the D10 system, or percent/age system. Stats Stats are the basis of your character. Most things are accomplished with the help of your stats. Below are a few sections that should explain which stats are used, how to increase them, and whatnot. What stats GTA:TTE uses GTA:TableTopEdition uses the following stats: STRength, STAMina, DEXterity, MIND, CHArisma. Stat explanation Strength: Used for lifting things, throwing things, hurting things, and arm wrestling contests too. You use strength for melee weapons, and any other general strength-related activities. Stamina: This has to do with your base land speed, or other acts which require you to push yourself beyond your normal limits. Dexterity: Aim, agility - anything related to motor skills and visual acuity. Mind: Mental processing. 'Nuff said. Charisma: socializing, information gathering, or appealing to a crowd of sort. This can be incredibly useful when trying to charm somebody or intimidate them just as equally. Assignment of Stats When assigning stats, it's best to ask your GM, "Hey, how many points can we apply to our character?" In this scenario, let's imagine the GM said 14. Our stat sheet will look a little like.. STR: 6 STAM: 4 DEX: 4 MIND: 0 CHA: 0 Assuming I'm playing a muscle, I'm okay with not putting any stats in mind or charisma Training Training is when you attempt to increase a stat permanently by 1. The following steps to training are: # Have 1 hour of freetime in-game. # Spend this freetime in-game doing an activity which involves the stat you want to increase. # Roll 1d10, and on a 1, increase the stat by half. Remember, '''always round down '''when making any kind of roll, and the number is a decimal or fraction. Limits With everything, there is a limit. While with skills, there is no limit to how well you can perform a given task, there is for stats. The limit for your 5 base stats is '''10'''. This assumes you are at the peak that a human can reasonably be. [[Skills]] Races and classes [[Races and classes|Races]] The stereotypical four races are available to play, and offer small buffs based off of their stereotypes. [[Races and classes|Classes]] Every class has a set of weapon proficiencies. When not proficient with a weapon, the attacker will take a -5 on their to hit. Every class has a set of skills they excel in, and special abilities that grant the class a special bonus. [[Influence]] GTA:TTE doesn't use levels, instead, a set of influence points is rewarded via GM's discretion, which allows flexibility in player progression. Players may also start with a certain set of influence points, or earn them otherwise. Influence points are used as a placeholder to represent the perks that come with that set of points for the user's class. This is advantageous because the gm can setup their sessions appropriately without having to worry about experience points or keeping track of individual player's levels. There is no limit to the number of influence points a player can have, except eventually the player will run out of perks to add to their character. The number of influence points you have never changes, unless increased, but with every one added is a new perk. [[Weapons]] These are the tools of your trade. While not absolutely necessary, it's great to have ''at least ''one during a firefight. Ranging from the Swiss army knife, to the Thunder Gun, a wide selection of melee and ranged weapons await each fanatic of all types. [[Vehicles]] Maybe you want to ride around in a station wagon - but I don't. Instead, I'd like to roll in style in a brand new black armored-kuruma, or if I'm feeling like it, the Albany Roosevelt. Either way, I'm riding in style, and getting a decent charisma bonus out of it too. But hey, you might go for a mountain bike - that's not a problem, we have those too. [[Equipment]] Whether you're going for [[weapon attachments]], or something less tactical, we have all general equipment ready for processing. Some examples of equipment include hacking, tactical armor, technology, mechanical, aesthetic, and a few miscellaneous. [[Hacking]]